Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters: REMADE!
by spideydbzsoniclied09
Summary: This is a remake of an old story of mine with better writing and a slightly different story Rated T for some slight cursing
1. Chapter 1

Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters: REMADE!

_**Author's note: I'm sure you must all be asking "JUST WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!? IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR!" Yeah, I know it's just that not only have I been terribly busy at school but, to be fair, I wasn't satisfied at all with my last fiction, not with the concept itself but with the way I wrote it so I dropped it. So now I've decided to write a remake of that story since a couple of people seemed to like concept is pretty much the same but with a couple of modifications to the story. Since this isn't the first time I write a story anymore I think my writing will be better than before. Enjoy!**_

_**PS: I obviously don't own either Dragon Ball or Sonic the Hedgehog, I wouldn't even be here if I did.**_

_**In the DBZ universe, at Capsule Corp.**_

_**It's been a year since the fight between Son Goku and Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction. Beerus had told Goku about the existence of 12 universes in total within the DBZ multiverse, and when Goku told his friends this information Bulma, being the scientific genius that she is, started working at a devise that could help them travel across the multiverse. She finally completed the device after a year of hard work and since it needed huge amounts of energy to work she told Goku and Gohan to come over so they could be her little living batteries. Goku had also brought Goten with them since he wanted to play with his best friend Trunks.**_

_**Vegeta: Would you mind explaining us why you've been working at this … this… gizmo woman?**_

_**Bulma:Uff… I've already told you, it's so that we can travel through different universes!**_

_**Gohan: I still don't see why we'd want to do that…**_

_**Bulma: Aren't you the least bit curious? Think about it: we could find other planets, we could encounter civilizations much different from our own and…**_

_**Everyone:…**_

_**Bulma: And we could also find tougher opponents for you to face!**_

_**Goku: Great! This is getting me excited! So what should we do?**_

_**Bulma:( HA! Saiyans… they just can't refuse the chance of meeting a great challenge…) You'll just have to step on these three pedestals and start powering up, the pedestals will then transfere the energy to the main device, just don't overdo it because you may run the risk of breaking it.**_

_**Vegeta: Sigh… fine…**_

_**The three of them stepped on the pedestals and started powering the machine up.**_

_**Bulma: Well, keep up the good, I'll go get something to drink.**_

_**Vegeta: TSK! She gets to drink and relax while we get to be her newest guinea pigs for her mad experiment!**_

_**Goku: Oh come on Vegeta! Once we get this thing ready to go we may be able to go in a universe full of strong people!**_

_**Vegeta: And how would you know? We may even up in a universe full of ninjas and people with magical eyes or something**_

_**Gohan: Yeah but don't forget that it was Bulma who made this device, I mean she's a genius after all!**_

_**Vegeta: Gohan, that's the first reason why I'm worried!**_

_**Just then, Goten and Trunks came bursting through the room, shouting, with Trunks holding the four-star Dragon Ball in his hand**_

_**Goten: GIVE IT BACK!**_

_**Trunks: Nope!**_

_**Goten: IT'S MINE!**_

_**Trunks: But you can't have it anymore!**_

_**Goku: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?**_

_**Trunks: It's simple: Goten stole my favourite video game so I'm stealing his Dragon Ball and until he gives it back this Dragon Ball is mine!**_

_**Goten: YOU'RE A JERK, TRUNKS! THAT'S MY GREAT-GRANDPA'S BALL ,IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, GOHAN AND DAD!**_

_**Trunks: Well if you want it back so bad then GIVE ME BACK POKEMON Y!**_

_**Goten then snapped and fired a ki blast toward Trunks, who dodged the attack. The attack however hit the control pad of the device, blowing it up. The machine, now fully charged by the saiyan's energy, started malfunctioning giving off sparks of electricity**_

_**Goten:Oops… That's not supposed to do that, is it**_

_**Vegeta:YOU BRATS!LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**_

_**The machine then created a portal that sucked everyone in the room in before vanishing**_

_**In another universe, in the middle of a forest, the z-fighters lay unconscious because of their little inter-dimensional trip, but after an hour they started to regain consciousness**_

_**Gohan:Ugh.. Did anyone get the number of that Kamehameha?...Wait a sec…! Where are we?**_

_**Guys are you okay?**_

_**Vegeta: Ugh… my head… where the hell is this?**_

_**Gohan: Dad are you…okay…?**_

_**Goku was still asleep and judging by what he was saying he was having a pretty sweet ream.**_

_**Goku: Yeah ChiChi give me another bowl of rice… no one cooks the way you do… I'm the luckiest man in the world… just keep that fire pan away from my head… OUCH!**_

_**Vegeta "gently" put his foot on Goku's head while shouting: WAKE UP, KAKAROT YOU FRAKING MORON! And that seemed to wake him up**_

_**Goku: Oooh… Vegeta, was that really necessary?**_

_**Vegeta: With you? Always**_

_**Gohan: Where are we anyway?**_

_**Trunks: GRR.. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GOTEN! IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE A BABY BACK THERE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!**_

_**Goten: OH YEAH!? WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A JERK, THEN**_

_**Gohan: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! Now's not the time to argue, we need to figure out where we are and how we can get back home!**_

_**Goku: It's strange… I can't sense anyone's ki… Let me check something out**_

_**Goku flew up into the sky, raching the planet's upper atmosphere and then took a good look at the planet. After a few minutes he came back down**_

_**Goku: Well this looks like Earth, but the continents look totally different**_

_**Vegeta: Then we must've been warped into a parallel universe, damn it! And if Kakarot can't sense the energy of anyone we know then he won't be able to use Instant Transmission to get back home, in other words WE'RE STUCK!**_

_**Goku: Calm down Vegeta, maybe we can find someone who can help us so I say we don't waste anymore time and start exploring ( And hopefully we can also find a restaurant, I'm starving)**_

_**They then heard an ear splitting explosion whose shockwave made the trees of the forest bend**_

_**Trunks: Woah! What the heck was that!?**_

_**Goku: It came from over there, le's go!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters: REMADE!

The city of New Mobotropolis, made up of nanites, microscopic machines controlled by the living A.I Nicole, had survived numerous attacks from the mad scientist Dr Eggman (or Robotnik, however you wanna call him) and his army of robots thanks to its nearly indestructible shield and the nanites' ability to repair any kind of damage done to the city. This time however the doctor came prepared, bringing not only an army of hundreds of robots but also the entire Egg-Fleet and also his newest Egg-Carrier, an enormous battle ship that had an immensely powerful laser cannon, the same weapon that destroyed the city's shield some minutes ago. The streets of the city are now full of robots killing and destroying everything in their path. The city's heroes, the Freedom Fighters, are fighting desperately to defeat the army. One of them, the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog, is now fighting against his infamous metallic copy, Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic: Surrender now, Sonic the Hedgehog, and…

Sonic:… "you will die a quick and painless death" yeah yeah… I know, it's the third time you've said that! Can't you at least come up with something different? Like, I dunno…

M.S: DIE!

Metal Sonic kicked his organic counterpart in the abdomen making him land a few feet away

Sonic:NRGH… Not what I had in mind but it'll do

Sonic then used his famous spindash move on Metal with all the strength he could manage, but he just bounced off of him, not even scratching him

Sonic: Say… what's the deal, metal butt? Last time I checked you weren't this tough, and I'm also pretty sure you've gotten faster

M.S: has rebuilt my with a new metal alloy created by him, it's almost unbreakable and every robot that is attacking the city now has been created with that alloy. He also equipped me with a new propulsor which enables me to reach speeds even greater than yours

Sonic: Heh, I should've known that you needed an upgrade to even face me this time

M.S: RRGH!

Metal Sonic punched Sonic hard on the cheek making him crash on a wall

Sonic:( Oh, man! This is even worse than that time I tried to save that human princess from the doc, with Silver chasing me around trying to kill me, and then with that Shadow copy killing me and then being revived by a kiss from that human princess and then…) Oh, wow… I must've hit my head harder than I thought

Metal Sonic then grabbed Sonic by the head and got ready to deliver the finishing blow

M.S: Any last words?

Sonic: Actually yeah: behind you!

M.S: Do you really think that old trick is going to work on AARGH!

Bunnie got behind Metal Sonic, grabbed him by the head with her metallic arm and then sent him flying through a building nearby

Bunnie: TAKE THAT YA METALLIC JACKASS!

Sonic: Thanks for the save, Bunnie, but how are the others holding up?

Bunnie: Sal and Tails are helping a group of people evacuate, while the others're tryin' t' get those robots at bay

Sonic: Has Nicole sent that S.O.S. message yet?

Bunnie: Yeah… but they're all handlin' a couple of problems of their own: the Chaotix , GUN… they're all being attacked by Eggman's robots

Sonic: Guess the old doc really did put some taught into this attack after all…

Metal Sonic started to get out of the rubble of the building Bunnie had sent him flying through

Sonic: Well… I guess this is it, then… it's been a blast Bunnie!

Bunnie: Yeah sugah… only a miracle from the sky could save us now.

As if on cue, Goku and company, having heard the commotion coming from the city, flew down from the sky, and right between Sonic, Bunnie and Metal Sonic

Bunnie: Well… me and my God blessed mouth!

Goku and the others took a good look around themselves: there were buildings and houses in ruins, some people were running away screaming and there were bodies scattered along the streets. This started to make them mad ( except Vegeta since he was used to this kind of carnage)

Goku: Good Lord…. Look at this disaster… HEY YOU!

Sonic: M-me?

Goku: What's happening here?

Sonic: W-what do you mean "what's happening here"? Eggman's forces are attacking the city, can't you see!? ( I could've sworn that guy's eyes flashed green for a split second there…)

Trunks: Eggman? Man… what a dumbass name… who's he?

Bunnie: Whaddaya mean "who's he"? Who are you!?

Gohan: We'll save the introductions for later, right now we've got a bigger problem to solve here

They all looked at Metal Sonic who was searching in his internal database for some entries about these five individuals. He found nothing. Not even a photo or reference. This unnerved him: DR Eggman had one of the largest databases on the planet, it had entries about the world's most note worthy people. These five have just flown down from the sky and Eggman's database had nothing on them…

Metal Sonic: My database has no entries on you. Answer me: who are you?

Trunks: We don't have to tell anything to someone who's going to be a pile of scrap metal within the next 2 minutes

Metal Sonic: That was a very bald statement, child…

Trunks: And that was a very stupid thing to say for a walking Pepsi can

Metal Sonic: Why you…!

Sonic: Hey aren't you going to do something!? The kid's going to get killed!

Goku: Nah, don't worry, Trunks can handle him

Just then Sally arrived along with Tails and Nicole

Sally: Uhm.. guys? Care to explain what's happening here?

Sonic: Well, long story short: these guys have just come from the sky and now that kid is going to take on Metal all by himself!

Sally: WHAT!?

Nicole: You mean that boy over there!? Are they mad!?

Bunnie: I dunno guys, they may have some kind of super powers or somethin', I mean they did come all the way here by flyin' after all.

Tails: Well I can fly too and it still doesn't change a thing when it comes to handling Eggman's robots!

Metal Sonic: I am going to rip you to shreds, boy…

Trunks: I sure hope you do it fast otherwise I'm gonna die of boredom, now let's do it!


	3. Chapter 3

Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters

Trunks was standing a few feet away from Metal Sonic with an arrogant look on his face, not even showing the slightest hint of fear that he was about to go against one of Eggman's deadliest creations. Metal Sonic, although certain of his victory was a little unnerved: "either this boy is just plain stupid or he has something up his sleeve to face me head on like this…" he thought.

The Freedom Fighters were watching the scene totally horrified, afraid that such a little boy would die at the hands of the same robot who just moments ago was about to end the life of the planet's greatest hero. Then Sally decided to act. She ran up to one of the men who had appeared just a moment ago from the sky, the one with the spiky, black hair that was pointing in every derection

"You have got to stop that kid!" she said while desperately tugging at the man's orange gi

" Huh? Why?" asked Goku with a confused look on his face

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY!? THAT'S METAL SONIC! ONE OF THE, IF NOT THE MOST DENGEROUS ROBOTS ON THE PLANET! THAT BOY'S BOUND TO GET KILLED!" She yelled

" Oh don't worry, I'm sure Trunks can take him" he said while keeping his eyes on the two opponents

Trunks then started chuckling

" Heheh… this reminds me of that story dad told me about him fighting an android… HEY YOU! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" he said

"And what's that?" asked Metal Sonic

"Can robots like you feel fear?" he asked with a malicious grin on his face, looking so much like his father from many years ago

" I have never, in all my life, felt fear, especially not because of a little punk like you!" replied M.S

" Well I guess there's a first time for everything…" he said

Without a second thought, Metal Sonic dashed towards him at the speed of sound, wanting to end this charade as quickly as possible. None of the Freedom Fighters had any time to react, except for Sonic, who was about to run up to the kid and save him even if it meant taking a fatal blow. But then both him and Metal Sonic noticed that the kid had just disappeared from sight, nowhere to be seen. Metal Sonic had no time to stop his momentum and crashed into a wall. Then Trunks reappeared a few feet from him.

" I'm over here, moron!" taunted the boy

" H-how did you..?" asked the robot as he got out of the rubble

" Dodge that attack? I just moved away. If you can't keep up with my speed you might as well call it a day and quit!" responded Trunks in a very arrogant tone

" WHY YOU…!" Metal Sonic tried slicing Trunks' head off with his arm, but Trunks dodged the attack and responded with a powerful kick that sent the robot flying into the air. Metal Sonic activated his jet engines to remain air borne, hoping to deal an aerial attack to the kid, but as he looked down at the ground he noticed that the boy was nowhere to be seen

" Where..?"

BEHIND YOU, DUMBASS!

Before Metal Sonic had any time to react, Trunks hit him with a double fist on the head, making him crash into the ground, creating a crater.

" Well, I'll give you one thing: you make for a nice punching bag!" said Trunks as he landed right next to his opponent

But then, Metal Sonic quickly got up and grabbed Trunks' arms

" Now I've got you! I'm going to tear your arms right off!" he said.

" Oh man, I'm in trouble! What should I do? Wait, I know!" said Trunks in a very melodramatic way. He then planted his feet on the robot's face and slowly started to pull " How about I get some workout?"

" You can't hope to damage me! I've been rebuilt with the strongest metal has ever…" he was then cut out from his ranting as Trunks easily ripped his arms off, gaining shocked looks from the Freedom Fighters

" I-impossible! Not even Bunnie managed to do that! Is this some kind of dream?" asked Tails

" Well if it is, I really don't wanna wake up!" responded Sonic

" Man! With all your tough talk I thought you were made of something really tough!" taunted the boy

Metal Sonic didn't and couldn't say anything as he was too horrified at what that kid had just done to him. Fearing for his life, he started to run away screaming

" I think I'd better wrap this up." Said Trunks as he flew out of the crater and raised his hands in the air, forming a big, yellow ball of energy

" FINISH BUSTER!" he yelled as he threw the attack right at the fleeing robot. When the attack hit it caused an explosion which raised a lot of smoke and dust.

Once the dust settled the only part of Metal Sonic that could be seen was his head, which was still functional

" Does not compute.. does.. not.." were his last words before Trunks crushed him with his foot

" Put a sock in it , metal head. " he said before looking at everyone's ( except the saiyan's) shocked faces

" What… the heck… was that..!?" said Sonic

" Was that… some sort of energy he shot from his hands" said Nicole trying to find a logical answer to what she had just seen

" Well… guess I'm gonna go help those other guys there, Goten you take care of that fleet" said Trunks as he began flying towards Antoine, Amy and Rotor who were fighting against the rest of the robot army

" OH COME ON, TRUNKS, why do you get to fight against an army of robots while I just have to bring down a couple of ships!?" said Goten

" Because that's what you get for messing up mom's machine, and besides… at least you'll start a nice fireworks display!" responded Trunks

"Ok… fine…" said Goten as he began firing energy beams at Eggman's ships, pulverizing them one by one, much to the Freedom Fighters' further amazement

Inside the Egg Carrier

The expression on Eggman's face was priceless. Everything was going perfectly for him that day: he had finally finished building an army of robots made of a new, almost indestructible metal alloy he created after months of research; he recreated his old Egg Fleet along with a new Egg- Carrier armed with a powerful laser cannon powered by a chaos emerald. He had sent a few of his troops to Angel Island and GUN headquarters to keep the Freedom Fighters' allies there busy, he didn't bother sending some of them to the Dragon Kingdom since it was too far away for it to help New Mobotropolis in time. He was so close at finally killing Sonic and his friends after so many years and then THEY showed up: this strange group of humans who somehow had some mysterious powers. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Metal Sonic, his greatest creation, being blown to pieces by a kid who couldn't even be older than ten! And now another kid was easily decimating his almighty fleet by shooting what seemed like energy from his hands. His shock turned into a mixture of fear and anger

" D-doctor Robotnik, sir… he.. he's blowing up the whole fleet!" said trembling Snively

" I… know…" slowly responded the doctor

" An' he's doin' it real easy doc!" said Cubot

" I know…" said Eggman, anger boiling up inside of him

" And if we don't do something quickly the Egg Carrier may be that boy's next target, boss" said Cubot

" I KNOW, YOU IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? LOCK ON THAT BRAT AND FIRE THE EGG CANNON! THEN TAKE THE EMERALD AND LET'S HEAD TO THE TELEPORTER ROOM IN CASE EVERYTHING GOES WRONG!

On the ground

Goten had just finished blowing up the Egg Fleet and was ready to take on the largest one, but then he noticed some kind of giant cannon popping out of the front of the ship. While he only gave a confused look, Sonic and his friends were totally horrified

" Oh God… that's the Egg Cannon…! If it hits the city again… NICOLE!" Said Sally with fear in her voice

" I'm sorry, Sally but the city's nanites don't have enough power, I can't raise the shield anymore!" responded the A.I

" Then… it's… all over" said Tails falling on his knees

" M-maybe if I run fast enough I can get us and our parents out of here quick enough, but the rest of the city's inhabitants…" said Sonic

" Nah don't worry, Goten'll take care of this one too. I mean you've just seen him blowing up all those ships like nothing, right?" said Gohan without even a hint of nervousness on his face

" Y-yeah but…" managed to say the hedgehog before turning his sight on Goten, who suddenly got into a strange pose: he put both of his hands to his right side and started saying something

Ka…. Me…..

A ball of blue energy formed in his hands

Ha…. Me…..

The ball grew bigger as the ground began to shake making Sonic and his friends fall

" W-what's he doing? Nicole, have you got any idea?" asked Sally

" It seems he's concentrating some sort of energy into his hands, and according to my calculations that energy ball has more power than an atom bomb" answered Nicole absolutely shocked that such a small child could possess such extraordinary power

WHAT!? Was the word that everyone of her friends said after her comment

HAAAAA!

Goten then fired a big energy beam from his hands at the exact same time the Egg-Cannon fired, the two beams then collided creating a shockwave which pushed all the remaining people in the city back, except for the saiyans. The young Goten's kamehameha quickly prevailed over the Egg-Cannon, pushing it back without any effort, until it hit the Egg-Carrier, destroying it with an enormous explosion.

Everyone in New Mobotropolis thought some kind of nuke had detonated on the Egg-Carrier, and after all the smoke had cleared there was nothing left of the once mighty Egg-Carrier

None of the Freedom Fighters knew what to think about this. They had seen plenty of strange and amazing things during their lives but this was something else

" I.. I-I can't believe it… just two kids no older than I am… they've decimated Eggman's forces in under ten minutes like it was a walk in the park…" managed to mutter Tails, still totally shocked like everyone else

" N-Nicole… Eggman's robots…?" asked Sally, already knowing the answer she would get

" All gone Sally. They've all been destroyed by that lavender haired boy while this one was taking care of the Egg-Fleet" answered the A.I.

" Heh… thought so… Now let's be careful here: these guys, whoever they are, have obviously enough power to wipe us all out with a thought, so be careful when we talk to them, we don't wanna get them upset" said Sally, worried about these new "visitors"

"THAT WAS WAY PAST COOL! JUST WHO ARE YOU GUYS!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? AND HOW DID YOU SHOOT THOSE ENERGY THINGHIES FROM YOUR HANDS!?" yelled Sonic at Goku and his friends who just looked at him with a confused look on their faces ( except for Vegeta who was actually slightly irritated by the screaming hedgehog)

Before Sonic could ask anything else however Sally stopped him by hitting him hard on the head

" YOU MORON! I'VE SAID WE SHOULDN'T GET THEM UPSET AND YOU START MAKING ALL THOSE STUPID QUESTIONS!? WILL YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!?" Sally yelled at him

Just then Amy Rose, Antoine D'Colette and Rotor came back from their fight with Eggman's robots accompanied by Trunks

" Uhm… sorry to interrupt you guys but we were fighting against Eggman's robots just a moment ago until this kid came and basically thrashed them all in a couple of seconds, so may I ask just what the heck is going on!?" said Rotor

" Well… we were just about to ask these guys" said Sally as she got close to Goku

" U-uhm… I'm sorry mister…!?" started Sally, shaking like a leaf at the prospect of speaking to someone that could easily kill her in a second

" My name's Goku, Son Goku!" responded Goku with his usual grin

" Yeah… mister Son Goku… could you please tell us who you are and where you come from?" she asked

" Of course! Sorry if we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, it's just that our story could sound pretty weird to you" happily said Goku with a hand behind his head

" Trust me, dude, after what we've seen today, there couldn't be anything weirder" said Sonic

To be continued in chapter 4

Author's note: Well I hope you've liked this chapter, sorry if it took me this long to update, it's just that I've been kinda busy lately. The next chapter should come up in a week or two. Now I've got something to ask you: what villains do you think I should get in this story? I already have plans for the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and maybe even the red ribbon army from the DBZ universe. As for the Sonic verse I was thinking of putting Eggman ( well duh?), Mammoth Mogul, Feist ( although I'm not sure if he should be considered a villain or not), probably the Iron Queen and maybe even Enerjak ( and not it's not gonna be either Dimitri, Knuckles or that future one). So tell me what you guys think and thank you

P.S: Both Knuckles and Shadow will be in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Z-Fighters and Freedom Fighters

"We're not from this universe"

After saying this Goku was expecting everyone to stare at him in disbelief, but much to his surprise none of the Freedom Fighters were really shocked about this

" Aren't you surprised?" asked Goku

" Well first: since it doesn't happen every time to see a group smashing Eggman's robots like it's nothing and shooting energy from their hands we kinda guessed that you weren't from around here. Second: we've already had past encounters with extra dimensional beings and stuff, so it's nothing new to us" responded Sonic

"That's great! This'll make things easier! You see… we were sent here by one of Bulma's, that guy over there's wife, machines by accident and we're pretty much stuck here so we were wondering if you could somehow send us back or something?" asked Goku

"Well… we COULD manage something to get you home, but it would take some time and, as you can see, the city is not in the greatest of conditions so if you could only wait some time…?" responded Nicole

"Sure… I mean it's not like we have any other option, what do you say guys?" said Goku

"Sure! It's gonna be fun smashing robots here!" responded Goten with his eyes sparkling

" Yeah… why not?" responded Trunks annoyed

"Well, I guess we don't have much choise do we? I just want to come back to Videl, Pan and mom as soon as possible" said Gohan

"Alright, but you'd better not be wasting our time !" said the proud prince

" Alright then, Nicole will soon start repairing the damages done to the city. But right now we have to go and help Angel Island and G.U.N Headquarters, since they're also under attack from Eggman's forces. I'm sorry but, could you help us again, after all it shouldn't take much with that strength of yours" said Sally

"Well, I guess anything would be better than just standing here doing nothing. So where to?" said Vegeta

"Thanks. We'll split into two groups… uhm… speaking of which what are your names?" asked the princess

"Son Goku"

"Son Gohan"

"Son Goten"

"Trunks Briefs"

" Vegeta"

"Alright: Goku and Gohan will come with me, Sonic and Tails to Angel Island, while Vegeta and Trunks will go with Antoine, Bunny and Amy to GUN, Goten you will stay here with Nicole and the rest in case someone attacks again"said Sally

" Oh COME ON! Why does Trunks have to go beat up bad guys while I have to stay here and do nothing!?" whined Goten

" I told you, you're going to stay here and protect the city, yours is probably the most important task of all" said Sally trying to cheer him up

" Well… if you say so…"

" Heh… consider this your punishment for starting this mess, stupid" snickered Trunks

" TRUUUUUUNKS!"yelled the boy

10 minutes later

Team 1 was flying to Angel Island, or rather Goku and Gohan were flying, while the others were just on Tails' Tornado

" So what's your story guys? Are you some kind of aliens from a dying world who were raised on Mobius?" asked Tails

" Tails that's ridiculous! Didn't your parents tell you not to read too many of those Super someone comics?" said Sally

" Actually he's kinda right! I'm a saiyan, a race of powerful alien warriors pretty much extinct now, same goes for Vegeta, while our sons are part human" said Goku

" Really? So are you some kind of super heroes who dress up in funny costumes and fight evil?" asked Sonic

Goku was going to say something but stopped after seeing Gohan blushing at the mention of "super heroes in funny costumes"

" So… now that you know who we are how about telling us something about yourself?" asked Gohan

" Sonic's my name, but I'm also known as the fastest thing alive, the blue blur and the planet's greatest hero! People love me so much that they're even making games based on my adventures, and they're all great!" said Sonic in his usual arrogant tone

"Uhm… I dunno Sonic, that next-gen game about you, Shadow and Silver that's coming out next year doesn't seem very good to me…" said Tails

" Naw… it's gonna be cool, I'm sure" he responded

" Yeah… anyway I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, and I suppose you can say that I'm as smart as Sonic's fast. Believe it or not I've built this plane all by myself" he said

"Man, you must be a little genius! You know I've studied a thing or two about planes and aerodynamics so maybe I could help you create an even better plane one of these days if you'd like" said Gohan

" Of course! Maybe once we return to the city."

" I'm princess Sally Acorn, of the kingdom of Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters: it's our little resistance group against Eggman"

"Nice knowing you! So what's this Angel Island we're heading for?" asked Goku

" It's literally an island floating in the sky" she answered

" And are floating islands common in your world or something?" Asked Goku

" No, actually the reason why this one's floating is because of the Master Emerald, a giant emerald which contains enormous amounts of magical energy, just like the seven Chaos Emeralds, and whoever is capable of harnessing their power has the potential of becoming nigh omnipotent. The island's guardian is Knuckles, a friend of ours who can tell you more about this" explained Sally

" Man! Now this sounds pretty interesting!" said Goku, imagining just how powerful an opponent would be using those Emeralds

Meanwhile, team 2 was inside the Freedom Fighter Special, piloted by Antoine and headed for GUN headquarters

" So who was that tin can I scrapped earlier?" asked Trunks

" Zat "tin can" mon amie, waz Metal Soneek, Dr Robotnik's greatest robot modeled aftair Soneek himself" responded Antoine

" I guess this "Robotnik" or "Eggman" you keep mentioning is your little group's personal pain in the neck, eh!" asked Vegeta with a smirk on his face

" An' how! We've been' fightin' that creep for years now! You have no idea of how many lives he's ruined…" responded Bunnie looking at her robotic parts with a bit of sadness in her eyes

" I can imagine that. By the way, what're your names?" asked Trunks

"Mah name' Bunnie, sugah. An' if you're wonderin' how come I look like this... well I had a really close experience with one o' egg-breth's robotizicers"

" My name eez Antoine D'Colette, expert swordsman and husband to zat beautiful creature you heve just spoken to" said Antoine

"Oh, shush 'twan!" said Bunnie while blushing

" And I'm Amy, Amy Rose, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you,too!" said Trunks

"Can we stop wasting time? I'm starting to lose my patience, just where the heck are we headed!" asked Vegeta, clearly annoyed

"We are heading for GUN headquarters, a human military base where according to some information we have received is under attack by the doctaire's troops" said Antoine

"Good, so either speed it up, or I'll just fly there myself and take care of the situation in a flash, I don't want to stay in this world a second longer than necessary" grunted Vegeta

"But you do not know where the headquarters are, so you have got to fly with us" responded Antoine

"He's… kinda right if you think about it, dad" whispered Trunks

"Yes, I know, and that makes me even more nervous" said Vegeta

"Oh come on, pa! This place's not that bad!" said Trunks

"It's not this place… nevermind"said Vegeta, leaving Trunks with a puzzled look

In New Mobotropolis

Nicole was using her nanites to repair the damages dealt to the city, while the rest of the Freedom Fighters were helping the surviving citizens. Goten, on the other hand, was just sitting on the roof of a house, (im)patiently waiting for the other's return

" Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked Nicole

"What is it?"

"How are you repairing things by waving your hands? Are you a witch or something?" he asked

"What!? Of course not! First off: my name is Nicole and, while you may find it hard to believe, I am not a real living being" she responded

"What do you mean?" asked Goten, even more confused than before

"You see, in actuality I am an artificial intelligence, or a computer, if you you're seeing now is my holographic form, a form I use to come in contact with other people. You see, this whole city is made up of microscopic machines called nanites, that I can control at will. Right now I'm just using them to repair the city"

"Man! That's a lot of things to remember. But what did you mean when you said you're not a real living being?" he asked

"Well, I've just told you, didn't I ? I'm a computer program, not a being of flesh and bones" she responded

"What about it? You talk like real person, I can see you have feelings just like a real person, otherwise you wouldn't worry so much about these people, and if you didn't tell me, I would never have guessed that you weren't a real person. I've seen many talking computers made by Trunks' mom, but none of them acted like you do!" he said smiling like he usually does

"Goten that's… that's really sweet of you. Thank you. If only the rest of the people in this city were like you…" she said while looking at a group of people who were watching her. Goten wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but he could easily tell that those people were looking at her with hatred in their eyes, and he started to think that maybe there was something Nicole wasn't telling him, but he decided not to ask, not now at least.

On the way to Angel Island

" Something's wrong…" mumbled Tails

" What's that?" asked Sonic

"Angel Island should be around here somewhere, but I don't see it anywhere" he responded

" Yeah, the only island I see is that one in the middle of the ocean, but it can't be the one we're looking for" said Goku, pointing down toward the ocean

" Wait a second… THAT'S ANGEL ISLAND!" said Sally

" What? But didn't you say it was floating in the sky?" asked Gohan

" Yeah, it usually stays high up in the sky, unless… oh God… let's land there quickly!" said Sally

A few minutes later, the Tornado landed in the middle of Sandopolis Zone

" Sorry I couldn't land any nearer the altar of the Emerald, but it would've been pretty much impossible with all those trees" said Tails

" Which means we'll have to go there on our own. I'll lead the way, think you can keep up?" Sonic asked the two saiyans with a cocky grin on his face

" Sure, let's go!"said Goku, as they headed toward the Master Emerald altar ( with Sonic carrying Sally since she's the slowest of the group)

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, on the altar

The Chaotix were a really strong team. Together they had faced countless threats: the Eggman Empire, the Iron Dominion, the Dark Legion and Enerjak himself, but never had they fought something quite like this.

They flew down from the sky, just minutes ago. Five of them: all very different from each other, but had two things in common: they were all wearing some kind of space suits and they were all impossibly powerful

Before they arrived, Knuckles and the gang were fighting a losing battle against Eggman's robotic army. Knuckles he would probably need to resort to the Emerald's power, but he couldn't get close enough to it to actually absorb its energies. Then they arrived, blowing up all the robots in ten seconds flat by shooting energy from their palms, and then directed their attention towards them. When the purple one set his eyes on the Emerald, Knuckles knew they had just entered another fight. He tried to stop him from getting the Emerald, but the man moved too fast for his eyes to follow. The next thing he knew: the man had taken the Emerald and flew away, causing the whole island to fall into the ocean. Then the man with red hair stepped in, saying he would take care of them. The fight had lasted for about five minutes, and already most of the Chaotix were down. The only ones still standing ( though injured) were Knuckles, Julie Su and Mighty

" Man, you guys are really tough, considering you all have power levels around 40 or so! Good thing I'm holding back, I wouldn't want the party to end too soon" said the man

" Yeah… I UGH! Figured as much… AKH! Just one question though: who the heck are you!? ARGH!" Knuckles struggled to say

The man looked at his comrades

"HEY GUYS! YOU READY TO TRY OUT THAT NEW INTRODUCTION POSE THE CAPTAIN THAUGHT US!?" he asked

YEAH!LET'S DO IT! They all exclaimed in unison, as they all got together and stood in some strange, over the top poses.

RECOOME!

JEICE!

BURTER!

GULDO!

And together we are…

THE GINYU FORCE!

Continued next chapter

P.S: Sorry for the REALLY late update, I've just been terribly busy at home. Expect some new chapters during the Christmas season

Please review this story and tell me what you think. Bye


End file.
